


Drarry Oneshot's

by disasterloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Smut, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterloki/pseuds/disasterloki
Summary: A collection of drarry one shots! Mostly fluff/ smut because I rarely have the heart to write angst. I will add more tags as I write more onshots!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 69





	Drarry Oneshot's

A sigh ran past Draco's lips, looking across the hall. Seeing him with her only made the sadness in his stomach engulf him more. Unrequited love was so melancholy. Having to watch the person you love, fall for someone else. But still wanting them to be happy

He thought back to all the times harry would fire back to his unkind words. Back to the time hed offered his hand to Harry in first year. The first time he would be rejected. He recalled all the foolish and childish arguments they'd had, in disguise his love. He had just wanted his attention, to see the sparks ignite in his eyes. 

He'd never had the pleasure to feel love like that, of course he knew his mother loved him, but he still craved romance from a certain green eyes boy. 

He looked again towards harry, only this time their eyes met.For a moment, draco thought he'd seen a spark, thought that harry understood the sorrow in his eyes and why it was there. His mind quickly told him that wouldn't be possible.

The sadness only engulfing him more as he realized all the possibilities of them being together could never be. He had felt as though all the trauma of his life had finally caught up with him, maybe the realization that he could never truly be with the one he had loved for years. He felt it all crashing down on him, felt the all too familiar anxiety crawl up his back.

He felt sick, so he excused himself from the Slytherin table, running to the garden. Of course a heads turned at his abrupt exit, but he didn't care.

He'd make it a habit to come here when he was lonely, maybe it was the garden snakes lightly slithering against the grass that made him feel some comfort. Or the small breeze that swept against him, that made him feel a little more alive. 

With a relived sigh he layed in the grass, shut his eyes and let himself really breathe for a moment, not worrying of the gazes of others. 

He thought it was ironic how he didn't want to be alone, but couldn't stand the prying eyes of most people. But he still layed in the grass, let himself feel vulnerable while trying to rid his mind of thoughts that would only get him in trouble.

He felt the grass move on his skin, heard footsteps and realized that someone was approaching. He pondered in his mind what to do; pretend he had not heard the intruder or open his eyes and put back on his façade. he decided the first, be it because he was just so tired of pretending or that maybe he had wanted someone to see him as he is.

Someone layed next to him, he felt the grass sway, could feel their weight next to him. 

A minute had gone by, then he felt someone's hand slowly reach up and grasp his. He flinched slightly and opened his eyes, looked to his right and saw the boy that had been on his mind for so long. green eyes met piercing grey eyes, and for that moment they had felt infinite. They had finally understood each other, with no words. 

It seemed as though the earth had stilled waiting for one boy to speak, the sounds of birds, snakes ad crickets stopped. Draco peered into Harrys eyes, seemingly still not knowing what Harry wanted. he had desperately wanted to believe Harry had been out here looking for him because he wanted his attention. But he wouldn't believe that, years of convincing himself that Harry would ever see him as a rival, nothing more. It was hard to try and pretend to hate someone when all you wanted was their love. 

"So why are you out here potter?" he had tried to put on his usual sneer, and say his words with malice, but it ended up coming out soft and broken, with him showing his eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

Harry brought up a hand to his face, sending shocks of electricity up Draco's skin, unknowingly leading into his touch. they kept eye contact. Harry sighed, his lips twitched into a smile, as he let the words roll off his tongue softly.

"I've only come to find you, my love"


End file.
